Everyone Finds Love
by ThatLovelyJubilee
Summary: A handsome Sesshomaru is dumped by the one woman he truely loves, Rin looses everything, and Kagura can't seem to find a happily ever after... But it's a romance/humor fic?
1. Prologue: AhUn and Roasted SoyBeans

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/one besides my writing style and ideas. Yes those… I own. =) Let us begin.

_____________________________________________o.o___________________________________________

**Prologue: Ah-Un and Roasted SoyBeans**

"_Ahh Tokyo. Such a beautiful place. Especially at night on such a wonderful holiday like this. When the streets are lit up and joy surrounds everyone!" _She sighed then, gazing around at all the different colored masks.

"_Too bad a certain SOMEONE couldn't come out with me. I mean, he's the only reason I'm in this busy market looking for roasted soybeans, when I could be at home with him."_ Lost in her own thoughts she continued down the sidewalk, every now-and-then having to dodge gleeful Passer-Byers.

"_Oh well..."_ She thought, making a b-line across the front lawn to her apartment building. _"I got what we needed to make this holiday PERFECT!" _Giggling, she nodded to herself, climbing up the stairs to her home on the third floor. _"All is well."_ Inserting her key in the keyhole, she pushed her door open and stepped inside; dropping her bags on the kitchen counter. Her gaze focused on him.

"I'm back Ah-Un."

________________________________________________o.o__________________________________________

A bit shorter than what I usually do but oh well. Tell me what you guys think...

Read & Review Please.

-Triz'-


	2. Chapter One: Onions and Dead Cats

Okay, I seem to have gotten people confused. Hopefully this chapter clears it all. Ah-Un is her stuffed dragon. I should have made it more clear, sorry. Hopefully that helps. It's going to be a bit confusing the first few chapters but I'll try my best to clear any confusion up. Hopefully this helps.

You all know my disclaimer, so let's not waste anymore time. Chapter One..

_____________________________________________o.o____________________________________________

**Chapter One: Onions and Dead Cats**

She woke up to the sound of loud ringing. Twisting around to her left slightly, she reached across her stuffed two-headed dragon Ah-Un and felt around her lamp table for her phone.

Voice thick with sleep, she answered with a soft grown: "Hellooo?"

"Rin? Rin is that you?"

"'Mm- Aunty?!" She sat up in beg, all traces of sleep gone. "Aunty how are you??"

"I'm fine, dear. How have you been?" Her Aunt asked.

"I'm fine Aunty." She replied. Pulling Ah-Un gently in her lap, she pressed a hand to her lips, stifling a yawn.

"Are you safe? You know how I feel abou-"

"Auntyyy. The city is safe, really." Rin yawned once more. "I promise you."

"Were you sleeping, Rin? It's got to be at least eight o'clock over there, wake up." Rin chuckled at the obvious laughter in her Aunts voice.

"I'm up. Besides, I don't have to be at work until ten. So I'm safe.- Hey Aunty, what's new?? 'Mm?"

"Oh yes. Well your cousin's getting married and she wants you to come and sing-"

"Oh Aunty that's wonderful!!" She bounced in place, clutching Ah-Un.

"Can you make it?" Her Aunt asked.

"Of course- oh shoot! My boss." Rin pouted, her brain hatching a plan.

"Rin she'd love for you to come but if you can't that's perfectly understandable."

Rin gasped suddenly, throwing Ah-Un in the air. "I got it!" She screamed. "Aunty, I'll be there- bye!" And she hung up.

________________________________o.o_______________________________

He rushed down the office hallway, his assistant moving after him with pen and paper. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, Mr. Myoga?" She sniffed, struggling against the prickling feeling in her eyes.

He frowned, stepping into the elevator. "Rin, are you crying?"

"Oh Mr. Myoga it's so awful, truly." She sniffed once more cutting down on the onion piece.

"What's awful _now _Rin?" He sighed.

"It's… It's my Aunts' cat sir, he died and my Aunt is hurting deeply and would love for me to be there with her." She wiped at her stuffy nose, resisting the urge to groan as the onion smell intensified.

"Your Aunts… cat Rin?" His assistant glanced at the older man, struggling to control his smile.

"Yes sir. I must go to the funeral."

"I thought you were an orphan, Rin."

**Busted.**

She flinched slightly but quickly recovered. "Sir! This is no time for such questions, can't you see I'm hurting inside?! This is serious. Please..." She sobbed, throwing the onion trash away. "Please sir..."

"Oh alright! Fine. But I'm getting damn tired of all these excuses Rin."

She smiled victoriously when she heard the slight click.

___________________________________________________o.o______________________________________

Does that help? I sure hope so. If not just let me know or message me personally, if it's that dramatic, and I'll try to make it more clear.

Review please...

-Triz'-


	3. Chapter Two: Your Hopes and My Dreams

More reviews! Yaaay. I'm happy. I'm also happy people think it's funny. To me, it's hard to be funny if I put my mind to it, it comes naturally you know... Okay well I'm glad people like it so far. I'm trying to make it easier for you guys to understand but- oh well hopefully you do. Yes. Rin is a bit of a slacker and I'm glad people are catching on to it so fast. Hah'. I think it's funny. The first few chapters will be a bit... iffy and confusing but, stay with me and be patient. =) I'll try to make sense out of my crazy writing. OH! One more thing. I was asked to read a fic and I did. It was very intense.. In a good way. So I encourge others to read it aswell. '**Realization' **it's a one shot Sess/Rin by **The Moosh.** Soooo read it lol. Alright... I think I said all that needed to be said...

Disclamer, you all know. So... Let's begin. Chapter Two..

**_______________________________________o.o_________________________________________**

**Chapter Two: Your Hopes and My Dreams**

**(Fukushima)**

His black jeep wrangler increased in speed as they move up the hill. He made a slow curve up the mountain, every so often stealing quick glances at the woman sitting beside him. Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Tell me where we're going."

He shook his head, a confident smile settling on his usually bleak face. "Be patient Kagura."

"I've been patient for the last hour, Sesshomaru." She retorted though she was smiling.

Her smile soon dropped as they slowed in front of a large two story unfurnished cabin. He stopped the jeep, turned off the engine, and twisted slightly to look at her. "Well, what do you think, Kagura?" he asked.

Stepping out of the jeep she stared wide eyed at the large bungalow. "Se-Sesshomaru, what... What is this?" Sesshomaru got out of the jeep, before answering her. "Our house." She turned her head so fast; she felt a sudden kink in her neck. "Our _what_ now??" He moved around the front of the car and stood in front of her. "Our home Kagura. For me, you, and the children you've always wanted." Her shocked expression turned to confusion.

Then realization clicked and her lips pulled down in a scowl. "What?... You're joking right? Tell me you're joking." She didn't wait for an answer. "Are you kidding me right now, Sesshomaru!? You are not _ready_ for 'a home for you, me, and the children I've always wanted' not ready at _all_. What were you thinking?! Hmm? That you'd build a house without informing me, bring me all the way up here to see it, and expect me to honestly throw myself at you over filled with joy and happiness?! Are you serious right now?! Sesshomaru, you are a workaholic; always focusing on what needs to be done, what needs to be imporved to get you higher in life. You're not ready to settle down. I am not one of your work lackeys that'll bow and do whatever it is you command. You need to realize the difference from_ your_ hopes and _my _dreams. Until then, I cannot be with you."

He stared at her in shock, unable to comprehend what had just occurred.

Pushing dark locks out of her eyes, she sighed, looking regretfully up at him. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but that's just how I feel. Now… Could you please take me home." Without waiting for a replay, she opened the jeep door, settled herself in, and shut the door; watching him closely. "Sesshomaru?"

Moving stiffly to the driver side, he got in the jeep, started it and started down the hill.

_________________________________________________o.o_______________________________________

I figured I had to get Sesshomaru and Kagura in there sooner or later. So... I picked sooner. Hope you guys liked it. Review please! Thank you. =)

-Triz'.


	4. Chapter Three: Smiles and Advice

I felt like the last chapter really showed a different side of Kagura, and I'm glad people caught on to that. I really like this fic, and this chapter is the LONGEST I have written so far. =) Stay with me people, it's a bit weird, this chapter, lots of things going on.

Disclaimer you already know... Chapter Three...

___________________________________________o.o___________________________________________

**Chapter Three: Smiles and Advice**

**(Tokyo mid-afternoon)**

"Oh Aunty it was beautiful! Truly, I wish I could have stayed longer." She pouted, falling face first on her bed.

"Rin, we're just glad you could make it for those two days. Suki and her husband were so happy when you sang for them." Rin couldn't help the soft blush that settled on her cheeks and freckled nose. Rolling onto her back, smiling up at the ceiling, she replied softly, "I'm glad."

Her smile dropped when she heard her Aunt sigh with exhaustion. "Okay Aunty, I'm gonna go take a quick nap before work. I'll talk to you some other time."

"Alright dear, be careful."

Rin nodded, smiling. "I will, you too. Bye."

"Goodbye Rin." Placing the phone back on the lamp table, dropping back on her bed, she picked up Ah-Un; cradling the small stuffed animal. "Time for a nap, Ah-Un."

___________________________________________o.o_____________________________________________

**(Fukushima mid-afternoon)**

"Sesshomaru?!"

_**Bang, bang.**_

"Sesshomaru, you little buddy's here. Open the door."

_**Bang, bang.**_

"Sessho-" InuYasha jerked back in surprise as the office door swung open.

Taller than his younger brother, Sesshomaru stared down at the half-breed. "Yes?"

"What are you doing Sesshomaru? Kouga is here for you. Christ you're dumped the first time in your_ life_ and you act like a wounded puppy; locking yourself away from everyone."

"My life and how I choose to live it is none of your concern _little _brother."

The air crackled around the two.

"Your flight-"

"I'm aware." Sesshomaru stated, clenching down tightly on the doorknob.

"Good. Hurry or you'll be lat-"

"I am aware InuYasha." This time speaking through clenched teeth.

His brother only nodded, walking off.

_______________________________________________o.o__________________________________________

**(Back in Tokyo; evening)**

Kouga slowly parked the car. Turing to his friend, he sighed. "Sesshomaru man, you've got to snap out of it. This party is to promote the company _and_ your raise as partner. Put on a happy face and get in there." Without waiting for a response, Kouga stepped out of the car and moved to the buildings' entrance. Slowly Sesshomaru followed.

Two cheerful females greeted them.

"Hello! How are you this evening? Are you here for the Onigumo's Inc' party?" The shorter of the two women asked.

"Why yes, we are. I am Yamada, Kouga and this here is Takahashi, Sesshomaru." She looked down at the list in her hand and nodded

"Check and check. You may go through."

Kouga nodded, offering a charming smile to the women who in return smiled politely back.

Waiting until the demons were out of ear shot, Ayame, the taller of the two turned to her friend; grinning. "Oh Rin wasn't he charming?!

"He sure was… Something. I'll tell you that much." Rin stated dryly, smiling incredulously at her friends behavior.

Ayame continued, ignoring Rins' comment. "I've never met a man with such clear, yet mysterious, and sexy eyes in my- Rin? Hey, Rin, where are you going??"

Turing around to face Ayame, Rin offered a pleading smile. "Ayame, please, just for five minutes!" She begged. Gazing heavenward, Ayame mumbled a soft prayer before shooing Rin off with a slight flick of her wrist.

"You owe me Rin Tainaka."

Rin nodded enthusiastically before rushing off to the kitchen.

A slim male passed by her and stepped onto the stage. Dark eyes scanning the room slowly, he waited until the talking died down before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please…" Rin drowned him out, shutting the kitchen door behind her.

"Geninji, food??" She asked rushing over to stand beside the shy cook who only nodded; mumbling softly to her with a slight smile: "Food."

________________________________________o.o________________________________________________

Rin sat on the counter next to Geninji, five minutes soon turning to ten then twenty then thirty.

Laughter and chatter could be heard as Ayame rushed into the kitchen looking helplessly over at Rin who noticed their boss following shortly behind her friend. "Rin!" She flinched when he yelled her name. Quickly hopping off the countertop, she plastered a large grin on her face and moved towards him. "Yes Sir?"

He returned the large grin, stepping closer to her, anger radiating off him. "Weren't you supposed to be at the door when the guest arrived?"

"Yes Sir."

"Weren't you supposed to be there with Ayame?"

"Yes Sir."

"Did you leave Ayame" His voice started raising, "at the door so you could come in here?!"

"Yes Sir." She chocked on air, struggling to swallow back the words she had just spoken. "What I mean is-"

"No, Rin, enough! You are too lazy!"

She gasped at the truthful yet blunt insult. "Sir!"

"Don't you 'Sir!' me. You are too much for me, Rin. You know that ad you know what else, you're closing the bar." He fumed, staring her petite form down.

"Yes Sir." She muttered, clasping her hands tightly behind her back.

He rubbed at his throbbing temple, sighing in frustration. "Now. Rin."

"Huh? Oh yes Sir right away." She rushed around him and out the door; past the partygoers and straight to the bar, quickly putting away bottle and whipping off the counter.

______________________________________________o.o___________________________________________

He slowly made his way over to the bar. Sitting on a bar stool, he looked up to see only her back and her shoulder length hair facing him. "One drink please... Any drink is fine." He sighed the last part. Running his hand through his thick silver bangs, Sesshomaru pulled out a piece of paper with his soon to be furnished house and wrote down his address on it. _"I'll just sell it,"_ he thought.

"Sorry Sir, we're closed." Golden colored hues glanced up to lock with faded brown ones.

"Excuse me?" He asked not sure, he had heard her correctly. She grabbed a clipboard off the counter, checking to make sure every item was in place. "The bar is closed." She answered him.

"I… I just want-"

She focused her attention back on him, her smile apologetic. "I'm sorry." She stated before turning back to her work.

Sighing once more, he pushed the paper away from him, close to her bag, and turned to watch the others in the room.

She broke the silence between them.

"Whatever it is, if it's causing you to drink maybe it should be out of your life." Rin stated her back still to him.

He turned his attention to her, a brow lifting slightly. "Is that so?"

"It is." She confirmed; her tone soon turning lighter. "Hey, what's eight times nine?" She frowned checking the corners of her brain for the answer.

"Seventy-two." He mumbled, moving away from the bar.

She nodded her attention elsewhere. "Thanks."

____________________________________________o.o__________________________________________

Yawning in exhaustion, distracted, Rin grabbed the piece of paper and quickly placed it in her bag before walking outside.

"I thought you might need a ride home."

Her scream was loud and sharp. Turning swiftly around, she pressed a hand to her chest, glaring at him. "Don't. _DO THAT_!" She screamed, trying to settle her racing heart.

He studied her form closely, keeping his distance so as not to scare her any more than he already had. "My apologies." He stated.

"It-… It's all right. I just… Never mind; thank you, but no thank you. I live less than a block away." She offered a soft smile before crossing the street.

"Well then at least let me escort you home." He shuffled his feet, sticking his hands in his pockets, and staring across the road at her.

She settled suspicious eyes on him. "Why?"

"To thank you for your advice?" He shrugged slightly.

Noticing that she had stopped walking, he quickly walked over to her; keeping a safe personal space distance as they started forward.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Takahashi, Sesshomaru." She nodded, remembering him.

"I see. Tainaka, Rin."

He nodded muttering a soft "Pleasure".

"You're welcome, I guess…" She spoke softly. "For the advice, I mean." Lifting her gaze off the ground, she spied a familiar apartment building. "I'm good from here; thank you." Without waiting for a response, she rushed forward and disappeared into the apartment building.

"_Hmm."_ He thought. Seeing the third story window curtain open slightly, he chuckled to himself, a slight smile on his lips. "Hmm indeed," he muttered before turning and walking away.

_____________________________________________o.o____________________________________________

"_Weirdo."_ Rin thought as she clutched Ah-Un to her heart, watching the yoki walk off.

___________________________________________o.o_____________________________________________

I wanted them to meet so... They met hah' Lol. I hope everyone understood what was going on.

Review, tell me what you think. Thanks.

-Triz'-


	5. Chapter Four: Up From Here

Before I say anything about this chapter, let me begin by stating... I have a trip coming up- not even a long one. Like a three to four day trip. So this week, I might not be able to update anything. Sorry. Okay now.. I don't know about this chapter, tell me what you think.. Lol it's weird.

Disclaimer, you all know... Chapter Four...

______________________________________________o.o__________________________________________

**Chapter Four: Up From Here**

He stepped into the room, moving slowly to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Rin." He drowned out, leaning closer to her sleeping form. "Rin."

"Mmm." She shifted slightly, smiling in her sleep.

"Rin, wake up." He spoke softly, taking a hold of her lamp. She stirred some more, snuggling into her pillow. "Rin!" He dropped the lamp, suddenly impatient.

She jerked up, eyes wide with fright. "Mr. Sato!"

He leaned closer to her face, smiling now. 'How was your sleep hmm?"

"Mr. Sato wh-what are you doing?!" She crawled across the bed and moved away from him, staring at her handsome landlord in horror. He grabbed her pillows, throwing them out the window; next was her jacket at the foot of her bed. "You are _out_ Tainaka, Rin."

She lunged at him, clinging to his arm. "Mr. Sato please no!" He tugged her off, moving to her closet. "**OUT** Rin."

"Mr. Sato please, I beg you."

"No. No more Rin." He grabbed her suitcase, throwing clothes and shoes inside. She rushed for his arm once more, tightening her hold. "Mr. Sato please, I'm begging you no."

"I don't care Rin. You're gone."

"But Mr. Sato I have nowhere to go."

"I don't _care_. Go to hell."

"But Mr.-" just then her phone rang. Ignoring the loud sound, she continued to plead with her landlord; letting the answering machine get it. Until she heard the message; then suddenly her legs collapsed and she dropped to the ground; mouth agape in shock, her eyes clouding over. "Hello Rin, this is Abe, Hojo. Mr. Myoga's assistant. I'm sorry Miss. Tainaka but… Well I'm not sure exactly how to put this but… Well… Mr. Myoga is letting you go. I am sorry Rin, but… He says he's done. I'm sorry- goodbye." There was a slight click.

"Rin you are out!" Mr. Sato stated, oblivious to the situation.

___________________________________o.o_____________________________

She tugged her suitcase and bag down the stairs of the apartment building. Cradling Ah-Un, she pushed the large door open with her shoulder and rushed across the lawn, picking up her jacket and only finding one pillow. "Come on Ah-Un." She whispered, wiping at her tearstained face.

___________________________________o.o________________________________

"Are you alright dear?"

Rin looked up from her spot against a tree, cheeks stained with tears, eyes puffy and red from so much crying. "No. It's so sad." She chocked out, wiping at her cheeks. "I've lost everything."

The old couple glanced at each other, unsure of how to handle the crying woman in the park. Therefore instead of speaking, they let her continue her story.

"I lost my apartment. My landlord just... Well just WALKS into my home and shoos me out."

**SniffSniff.**

"Then my boss- hah' opps; **EX**-boss, the ass, fires me. Can you believe that?? Me! She wiped at her stuffy nose, new found tears flowing. "And I'm pretty sure those horrible children from downstairs stole my other pillows." Her voice cracked at the end as she bowed her head in shame, her shoulders shaking from painful sobs.

"Oh honey it's okay. It can only go up from here." The old woman stated, her husband nodding in agreement.

Reaching into her bag, Rin felt for a kleenex but landed on a slightly crumpled piece of paper. Frowning in confusion, she pulled the paper out, her brain working. Pouted lips soon turned upward in a large grin. "Oh Ah-Un!"

The old couple looked oddly at her. "What do you have there, dear?" The man asked.

"The answer to all my problems!" She jumped up, throwing her arms in the air; giggling. "Ah-Un we're saved! We're saved!" She lowered her arms then, remembering she was in a public park.

______________________________o.o______________________________

I have to admit. I wrote this... And it sounded good. But then today, I read it again and I was all "Creeeepeeeeeer." Like.. Who goes into a person's home and starts throwing their stuff out the window?? I have a sick mind, I tell you. **BUT **there was nothing I could do, it was already written and I still have a lot of packing to do (trip in a couple of days) and didn't have time to change much. So I hope you guys liked it... And sorry about the creepy landlord guy. I don't know what I was thinking when I put him in there. This chapter wasn't my best, but ohwell, what can you do correct? Hah'. Also, I noticed I do 'Blank and Blank' alot... What's up with that? Ohwell I don't know. But then **this** chapter I didn't... Hmm... I should stop ranting before I go over board and stop making sense.

Review please. =)

-Triz'-


	6. Chapter Five: Lunch Date

**Chapter Five: Lunch Date**

Stepping out of the crowed bus, Rin was greeted with loud obnoxious venders and a hot merciless sun. Looking down at the sheet in her hand, she moved forward, up the steep hill; Ah-Un tucked safely in her arms.

Rin groaned in exhaustion. She had passed many trees, turned many turns, glared at cozy looking homes that weren't her destination, muttered profanities at the air condition filled houses that were nestled securely on the slope, and finally she came to a halt at a large rope that traveled up to a huge mansion. Tempted to pull it and curious to see who lived there, Rin only sighed and moved on. _Keep going _she thought.

____________________________________________o.o_______________________________________

Her scream was sharp and long. Hopping up and down, turning around, signing out of tune, Rin rushed towards the familiar pictured house; tugging her bags behind her.

"Ah-Un, we made it!!" Opening the door, she stepped inside, a deep frown washing away her happy grin. "Wh-Where… Where's all the furniture!?!" She moved around the house. "Where's the rest of the house?! Ah-Un it's not even finished!!" She walked into the master bedroom and dropped on the only futon in the house, exhaling an exasperated sigh. "Not even finished." Just then her stomach decided it was time to be noticed.

Pressing a hand to her grumbling tummy, Rin frowned, glancing over at Ah-Un. "We need something to eat. You stay here and watch the bags while I get us some food okay?" She nodded then, pushing to her feet and rushing out the door.

Moments later, she was stuffing ramen noodle packets under her blouse, glancing nervously at the talkative cashier. Suddenly an idea struck her.

Gathering all that she wanted, Rin placed the large basket in front of the cashier, smiling genuinely.

"Ma'am, how will you be paying?" The old man asked

"Oh put it on my husband's card. Takahashi, Sesshomaru." She replied and the cashier beamed.

"Takahashi is your husband, you say?? So he finally settled down huh? Well good for him good for him indeed. Yes Miss I will most certainly put every penny on his card and don't you hesitate to come back alright; you have a good day now."

She nodded walking off with her load of food.

_____________________________________o.o_______________________________

Exhaling a loud sigh, Rin started back up the hill.

"Excuse me."

Rin turned, coming face to face with a beautiful woman. "Yes?"

"I was in the store earlier and overheard you I'm sorry to seem so nosy and forward but- did you say Takahashi, Sesshomaru is your husband?"

"Huh?- Oooh!! Yeah, yeah. Yea- no he's not my husband… YET. He's not my husband yet. We are engaged to be married."

"Oh whe-"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Kagura. I'm uh... I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's. He nev-"

"Oooh. Kagura huh, yeah yeah he's mentioned you once-"

"Just once?" Kagura interjected, both surprised and annoyed at this strange woman.

"Or twice… I'm sure. It's nice to meet you though. Sesshomaru is great isn't he." Rin didn't wait for an answer but continued "I mean... I just look into his eyes and I fall deeper in love with the guy.. I mean… who wouldn't want to marry such a great man right?- Hey! Where's the best restaurant around here?" Rin changed the subject so fast it took Kagura a moment to realize it was her turn to talk.

"Uhm.. Well I guess L-"

"Great! That sounds perfect."

"For what?"

"For lunch tomorrow, silly. You're taking me there."

Kagura stared her down. "Uh."

"That's okay isn't it? I mean Sesshomaru won't be back for a bit and I'm.. Lonely in that big old house… Please?"

Exhaling a defeated sigh, Kagura simply nodded. "Uh.. Sure."

"Great! It's a date, see you right here at eleven tomorrow." And with that said Rin turned on her heels and walked off; whistling.

___________________________________________o.o____________________________________________

I'm so sorry, everyone. x] After my vacation- I'dunno. I just slacked. Not so much that I had a writters block- I was just lazy and didn't feel like writing. Well this chapter sucks and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next one will be great!

Review Please..

-Triz'-


	7. Chapter Six: Meet the Family

**Chapter Six: Meet the Family**

His eye twitched slightly at the sudden gong.

"My son," his mother spoke, looking over at him "there is someone at the door..." He continued to stare at the colorful TV. She spoke once more, "My so-" With an irritated sigh, InuYasha slowly pushed his form off the couch and made his way to the front yard.

He came to a sudden halt, scanning the petite female over, her brown hair not even passing her shoulder. His eyebrows pulled together in disapproval. "Uhm..."

Back to InuYasha, Rin spoke self-righteously, nodding her head slowly. "Yes… Yes I would like all of this." InuYasha stepped closer to her, glancing at all the furniture in confusion. "All of this?"

Her words were sharp, her body slightly turning towards him. "Yes, especially this sofa."

"Who are you anyways? Huh?" InuYasha does not tolerate ignorance. "Can you pay for all this?"

"Add it to my husband's card." Rin replied smugly.

"Oh? And who might that be?" He stood behind her, his arms crossed in front of him.

She chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Takahashi, Sesshomaru."

InuYasha chocked, taking two steps back. "W-What was t-that?" He stuttered.

"I said," She chuckled some more, "Takahashi, Sesshomaru." She turned around then, regretting her statement. "What the F-"

"MOOOOOOOOM!!!! COME SEE SESSHOMARU'S WIFE!!!"

"Wait, wait please!" Rin rushed after the jogging male, her heart in her throat. "Wait please!"

"Mom, he found someone," InuYasha stopped running only to bump into Rin, which he looked over. "And she's hot!" Rin stared up at him unsure of what to say. "Come, come." He urged her into the house, tugging her half way. "Meet the family!"

________________________________________________________o.o_________________________________________________________

Rin sat dumbfounded in the large living room, a glass of water nestled safely in her hand.

"So!"

Rin jumped, her gaze settling on InuTashio, the man of the house. "How did he do it?" Rin flinched her brain working.

"Well sir, we're not... Well... We're not really married... YET. I mean we're just engaged, sir."

"Sir, sir, sir. Call me dad! We're family now!!" The old man exclaimed, wrapping an arm lovingly around Rin. "Right?" She could only nod her heart pounding. "Good! Now, where are your things? Mina will take them up to your room. Min-" But Rin cut him off, her voice sounding strained.

"Oh... Well see… I-I'm in the house up- up on the hill... Sesshomaru said..." InuTashio sighed, his free hand waving the house cleaner off. "I know Sesshomaru is still hurt by what InuYasha said-" He glanced at InuYasha a moment before focusing back on Rin "But you are family. You MUST stay with us in here. It is, after all, your house as well now."

Rin opened her mouth, about to protest but Sesshomaru's stepmother beat her to it. "Now, now, dear. Rin and Sesshy obviously want to start their OWN family in their OWN house." She turned to Rin, smiling sweetly. "Here or there, Rin it is your choice. They are both your homes." Rin nodded, her smile weary. _Oh lord.._

_____________________________________________________o.o__________________________________________________________

Hmn'.. I've got to admit, you guys, I'm a bit dissapointed in the whole.. "No reviewers" thing. =( And I thought I was doing so well with this story. Oh well. Those that do review, thank you. =)

Review please..

-Triz'-


	8. Chapter Seven: Whose Sesshomaru?

Hey guys! Gah. I'm so sorry.. I've really been slacking huh? I tell you.. School this year, for some reason, it seriously hard. I'm just a lazy butt looking for excuses hah. New chapter!! I got so many reviews to hurry up hah I was like "OKOKOK!!"

I haven't been doing Disclaimer, which is not good. hah'. So...

Disclaimer, you all already know right? If not.. Waddle your booty back tothe prolouge and read it, my friend. =)

Anywho... Chapter Seven.

_________________________________________________________o.o_________________________________________________________

**Chapter Seven: Whose Sesshomaru?**

Rin shifted in her sleep, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" A voice murmured over her, causing Rin to slowly, fade out of her wonderful dream.

"Sesshomaru sure did make a wonderful choice." Said another.

Rin jerked up from the bed, glaring forcefully at the people mumbling in her ear. "Oh..." Her body seemed to tense up some more though her face softened at the sight of Sesshomaru's stepmother. "Izayoi-sama, Hello."

Izayoi smiled at Rin, slowly reaching a hand out and gently smoothing out the girl's sleep rumpled hair. "Good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?" Rin could only nod, glancing over at the unfamiliar girl that stood behind Izayoi.

Izayoi caught Rin staring and smiled at the girl, her hands resting them back in her lap. "This is Kagome-san; InuYasha's wife-" Rin nodded at Kagome, offering a soft Hello which she received back. - "we came to see if you wanted the guys to help you with the house- but you were still sleeping. So we waited." The older woman giggled, reaching towards Rin once more and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh!" Izayoi jerked. Turning towards Kagome, she reached for the small flat box that she held in her hands before turning back to face Rin; who was watching her cautiously. The box was shaped like a ring box, same texture; the only difference was that the box was flatter and wider. "I almost forgot." Izayoi flipped open the cobalt colored box showing both Rin and Kagome a beautiful silver bracelet. A single lotus flower charm dangling from the bracelet as Izayoi moved to put it on Rin's wrist. "My mother gave it to me, it means 'rising from darkness'. It was the first bracelet I ever had, and now I want you to have it." She clasped the bracelet gently on Rin's wrist, smiling through tears at the girl.

Rin glanced at Kagome, heat rising to her face, as the girl's face seemed content; looking at the bracelet.

"Kagome has a necklace with an opal center. It's very beautiful." Izayoi smiled, looking between the two girls. "So! Do you need help Rin?"

"Well actually, I'm sorry but, Kagura is taking out to launch this afternoon." Rin looked apologetically at Izayoi and Kagome.

"Oh..." Izayoi glanced knowingly at Kagome whose smile stiffened. "Well alright honey."

_____________________________________________________o.o____________________________________________________________

"I'm madly in love with him, Kagura. You understand don't you? I mean… To be so in love! My Sesshomaru..."

"How d-did he ask you? I mean.. To be his wife- how did it happen?" Kagura tried her best not to seem interested. But how could she when this… **girl** was sitting here, talking about how deeply in love she and Sesshomaru were. _**Her **_Sesshomaru. Kaguras'. _What does he see in her?? Why her why**-** _"He what?!"

"I know!" Rin exclaimed, pressing a hand to her heat. "He got a promotion!"

Kagura's eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets. "He… H-He."

"Heeeey!" Rin exclaimed looking over at Kagura, "That's the same look I had."

The waiter brought out their dishes, placing the rice bowls in front of the two women who inturn muttered soft thanks.

"So what was I saying? Oh yes.. A week after he told me about the promotion, he came knocking at my door and… mmmmm. He looked good! Wearing a black suit, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail, you know how he does it, and that smile of his-"

"Where were you going?" Kagura asked, clutching on to her chopsticks, her knuckles turning white at hearing of the sudden romance Sesshomaru seemed to have deep down inside of him.

"He took me to this wonderful five star restaurant were we talked about life, children-" Kagura almost chocked on her coke- "then we went to a hotel and… well you know." Kagura blushed at the last statement, knowing exactly what Rin meant.

"But before we… you know, he got down on one knee, looked me in the eyes and said 'Rin… You are everything I have been looking for in a woman. Will you marry me Rin? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?' Now you tell me, what girl in her right mind would say no to that??"

"So you said yes?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't be in that wonderful house if I hadn't said yes." Rin giggled, holding on to her chopsticks. She placed a piece of chicken in her mouth and glanced over at Kagura. Her happy expression disappearing. "Are you alright Kagura? You haven't even eaten a bite."

Kagura wiped at her dry lips, placing her chopsticks on the table, and focusing back on Rin. "I'm not hungry, I guess." Rin pouted, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of chicken.

_"I upset Kagura."_

___________________________________________________________o.o_______________________________________________________

FUn lunch no? Hahahahaha. Well there you have it. Chapter seven. Tell me what you all think. I'd be really grateful!

Review please...

-Triz'-


	9. Chapter Eight: Deal

It's here, it's here!!! (What's here) The new Chapter. ;) Hah' that's all I'm going to tell you guys. Read it to find out why I'm so excited about it.

Disclaimer, you already know. =)

Chapter Eight....

_______________________________________________________o.o_______________________________________________________

**Chapter Eight: Deal**

_A new day! _Rin moved towards the stereo machine increasing the volume; music blasting through the master bedroom and bathroom.

Wrapping the towel safely around her petite from, she continued towards the tub, mumbling along with the words.

_______________________________________________________o.o_________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru continued down the road, his music set to a low comfortable volume; his fingers tapping against the wheel gently.

______________________________________________________o.o___________________________________________________________

Rin hissed as the cold water splashed against her back. Exhaling, she rolled her shoulders slowly; the hot water slowly coming through.

_______________________________________________________o.o__________________________________________________________

He pulled up in front of his house, his mouth falling open slightly at the sight. _Yet she's not happy... _Turing his car off, he slowly stepped out and moved towards the front door.

______________________________________________________o.o____________________________________________________________

"It's over…" Rin continued to sing, dancing in the shower.

______________________________________________________o.o____________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru reached his front door, pulling out his key and opening the door. Shutting the door behind him, Sesshomaru immediately froze, glancing franticly at the new living room furniture in his house. Stepping further into the house, he sniffed at the air, his eyes widening at the lavender smell. _What the… _He rushed past the living room and took the stairs two at a time; taking a quick left and rushing down the bleach white carpeted hallway. He halted at the master bedroom door, his instincts kicking in. _Shower running…? What is going on?!?!_

_______________________________________________________o.o____________________________________________________________

Rin turned the shower off, wringing the water -as much as she could- from her hair. She stepped out of the tub, grabbing her towel and drying her face; walking out of the bathroom.

________________________________________________________o.o_______________________________________________________

Knowing it wasn't Kagura; Sesshomaru slowly turned the doorknob and stepped into the room coming face to face with a very familiar hostess. Everything slowed as they stared at one another. His eyes dropped down to her painted toenails and slowly traveled up her slim legs, widening as he noticed that her towel was not around her body. His eyes rushed back up to her face to see that it was red.

_________________________________________________________o.o______________________________________________________

Rin's heart jumped in her throat. She watched in embarrassment as the familiar yokai studied her form, his eyes traveling up to her face, which felt suddenly heated. She inhaled deeply, brown eyes turning to slits.

_________________________________________________________o.o_________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru cringed at the sudden sharp scream. Stumbling backwards, he quickly shut the door and rushed down the stairs, his head dizzy from it all. _What the… _

_______________________________________________________o.o___________________________________________________________

Rin quickly wrapped her small silk robe around her body and rushed after Sesshomaru. She stopped at the top of the stairs, watching him pace the living room.

He turned towards her, studying her hair still damp- her robe clinging to her damp body. She inhaled deeply, slowly making it down the stairs. "I'm sure you'd like an explanation." She stated making sure the glass coffee table was between her and the tall demon.

Sesshomaru nodded, golden orbs turned to slits as he watched the human woman's' every move. Rin swallowed, fidgeting with her robe sleeve. "Well you see," She began, looking up at him. "I lost my apartment, then my boss fired me, and I had no where else to go and I was so scar-"

"So you decide to find my home… So _you _could live in it?!"

"No no. I'm trying to explain…" Rin swallowed once more, scanning for an escape. "You put the address, remember, on the paper and... I had nowhere else to go. Please understand." Instantly, her bottom lip stuck out –quivering slightly- her eyes watering.

"Get your stuff."

"Bu-"

"Get out!"

"Pleas-"

Sesshomaru raised a hand to stop Rin from talking. He took a step, so did she. He glared at her, struggling to unclench his fists. "Please? You come into _my_ house... Use _my_ bathroom, sleep on _my_ futon, and you tell me _please_?! **PLEASE?!?!"** Sesshomaru chuckled without humor, moving closer to Rin. "You…" He declared, pointing at the woman "Are the spun of Satan. Get. Out!"

Rin rushed behind the couch, staring hopelessly at Sesshomaru. "Just- okay. Give me a minute, I-I just need to… Re-Return everything to your m-mother."

Sesshomaru froze looking unbelievably at the female "What?"

Rin swallowed; slowly moving around the room. She pointed at the coffee table, mumbling softly "Your uncle" next was the couches "Your father" She slowly made her way into the dinning room Sesshomaru at her heels nodding as she pointed things out. "Your Aunty" She muttered, pointing at the dinning set. Rin circled the table, moving back into the living room- this time standing further away from the angry demon.

Sesshomaru watched her a moment, nodding still. "Is that all?" He asked through clenches teeth.

"I-I have to g-give your mother back her jewelry..."

"My moth-" Suddenly he halted, watching her small form. "And Kagura?"

Rin instantly covered her mouth moving towards the front door.

"Tell me."

"She took me out to dinner and I told her we were married!" Blurting the sentence out, Rin rushed around the coffee table, ducking from books and lamps that were coming her way. "I'm sorry, please!" She begged. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru rushed after her, yelling profanities.

Rin opened the front door and made it down a step before Sesshomaru had her around the waist, dodging her flinging arms. They stumbled down the last two steps, the purple marks on Sesshomaru's face glowing. "I'm going to kill you!"

"No please! I-I beg you!" Rin struggled to get away from him, punching and slapping at his chest but nothing helped.

He lifted her bridle style suddenly, pressing her against his chest, heading back to the house.

"Uhm..."

They both froze. Sesshomaru turned back around, still holding Rin to stare at Kagura who softly shut her car door. "Am I-"

Rin was the first to react. Slipping out of Sesshomarus' hold, she straightened her robe smiling at Kagura. "Hi!"

She greeted. Kagura glanced at the petite female, nodding slightly, before focusing her attention back on the frozen Sesshomaru. "Sessh-"

"It's good to see you again, Kagura." Rin stated, intertwining her fingers with Sesshomarus'.

Sesshomaru could only look down at the small female, unsure of what to make of the tense situation.

Kagura focused her attention on Sesshomaru; every now and then, she would glance at their laced fingers; her jaw clenching. "I saw your car... Coming up the hill so I-"

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Rin asked, looking up at Sesshomaru lovingly.

Sesshomaru could only nod, breaking eye contact with Kagura to stare down at Rin. "Sure…"

"Great!" Pushing to her tiptoes, Rin gently pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's cheek; her free arm wrapping loosely around his torso as she softly nuzzled the crock of his neck a moment before walking away smiling.

Kagura waited until Rin had shut the front door before turning back to Sesshomaru. "She's really…Something Sesshomaru." Kagura swallowed her rude comments, looking accusingly at Sesshomaru who only nodded. "I heard your family really likes her." Again, he nodded. "How was your trip? I hear it's fun… In Tokyo. I'll have to go visit there one d-day…" She swallowed, pushing dark locks out of her line of sight. She continued to watch him, uncertain of what to do next. "Do you… What I mean is... Do you lo-love her Sesshomaru?" She stopped breathing, watching him, scared of what the answer might be.

Rin stepped outside wearing simple black sweatpants and a gray tank top; carrying a tray with three glasses. "Lemonade anyone?" She giggled coming to stand by Sesshomaru.

Kagura sighed, smoothing out her skirt. "No thank you."

Sesshomaru spoke, reaching out towards Kagura before suddenly wrapping his arm around Rin's shoulder. "You sure?" Kagura nodded, glancing at her car before focusing back on the 'couple' "Yeah... I have an appointment to keep." She nodded at the two before getting back in her car and driving off.

Rin sighed, turning; she placed the tray on a step and looked back at Sesshomaru who was watching the car drive off. "She really doesn't like me." Rin mumbled studying Sesshomaru. "I suppose I should get my stuff and leave."

He turned towards Rin, his expression blank. "Wait."

She halted, looking hopefully at Sesshomaru. "Yes?"

"This might work."

Rin stared at him unsure of what he was talking about. "Huh?"

"You need a place to stay correct?" He took a step towards her, his eyes blazing.

"Correct…?" She answered, her body tingling at the intensity of his stare.

"And I need Kagura to be with me."

Rin froze looking at Sesshomaru. "You mean…"

"Keep this little… 'Couple' thing up until I get Kagura- and you can have the house."

Rin nearly chocked, she pressed a hand to her heart, studying Sesshomaru. "Lies." She stated.

"I don't lie. Help me- and I'll help you."

Rin tipped her head back some, dazing into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Deal."

________________________________________________________o.o_________________________________________________________

Does it seem creepy toyou guys? I feel like.. Idk' it was weird. I tried to make it seem interesting but- idk. I don't like this chapter much... / It's icky and sucks. Be honest, tell me what you think AND....

Review Please... =)

-Triz'-


	10. Chapter Nine: List

Not much to really say.... Disclaimer you all already know...

_______________________________________________________o.o___________________________________________________________

**Chapter Nine: List**

Rin struggled to stay awake as Sesshomaru went through his family list.

"- he is the short tempered one of the family. And- hey, pay attention." He reached towards Rin, roughly shaking her. "In order for this plan to work, we need you to focus!"

Rin jumped at the sudden yell, rubbing at her forearm. "Huh?"

"'Huh?' Wake up."

She shook her head lightly, slowly pushing off the couch and moving towards the stairs. "Sleepy. Late. Tomorrow. Late."

"Come back, we need to- hey will you plea-" Sesshomaru sighed, slumping against the cushions. _I cannot do this…_

__________________________________________________________o.o________________________________________________________

"My stepmother Izayoi, my half brother InuYasha, His wife Kagome, my assistant Jaken…" Moreover, the list continued.

Rin nodded at each person, smiling at them all. She rushed towards Sesshomaru's mother, hugging the familiar woman close.

"Welcome to the family, dear." Izayoi whispered to Rin, holding Rin longer than necessary.

Rin chuckled, smiling stiffly. _I cannot do this…_

_____________________________________________________________o.o_____________________________________________________

The family meeting wore Rin out. She leaned against the car seat, watching the scenery, her hand resting against her stuffed belly.

"There's a thing going on tomorrow at the park- Kagura will be there… So will we." Sesshomaru stated, watching the road intently.

Rin sighed, glancing at Sesshomaru, who turned slightly to watch her. "What thing?"

"Carnival kind of thing; bands, foods, games, the works." He shrugged, traveling up the hill.

"Oh, exciting."

____________________________________________________o.o______________________________________________________________

As anyone can obviously see- I am not myself. Sorry the chapter was late, sorry it sucks, sorry.

Review though, please...

-Triz'-


	11. Chapter Ten: The Games Begin

**Chapter 10: The Games Begin**

The weather was perfect- not too cold yet not too hot-, birds chirping, the soft breeze gentle and low.

Rin wrapped her right arm adoringly around Sesshomaru's right arm, the slim fingers of her left hand intertwining with his. She rested her head lightly against his forearm, smiling contently as they made their way through the crowded park.

Sesshomaru allowed Rin to clutch on to him, maneuvering skillfully around children, parents, friends, and grandparents. He looked down at the petite woman at his side, studying her- starting from her black open toed two-inch heels, to her simple indigo colored knee length skirt, up to her shoulder length white violet ribbon trim square neck top that hugged her waist neatly.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly to himself, pleased at her simple choice of clothing- even her pinned up hair.

"Your family won't be here?"

Sesshomaru jerked at the sudden question, blinking slightly to find Rin looking curiously up at him through dark bangs. He glanced around them a moment realizing they had stopped walking. Turing his gaze back on Rin, he offered her a slight shrug, amber hues slowly searching her expression. "Hm'… No."

"Oh…" She tilted her head slightly to the side, her bottom lip pushing out slightly as she considered his statement. "Alright."

"Stick to the plan, Rin."

"M'hm." She nodded, as he moved them further toward the music and games. "Do you know where she is, at least?"

Sesshomaru released a soft grunt, glimpsing down at Rin before turning back to the people ahead of them-his head shaking slightly. "No."

Rin sighed, as they stopped a good distance away from the set up stage. "Do you know this group?" She asked, turning to gaze up at Sesshomaru, whom was scanning the crowd. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm'? - Oh sorry. What did you as-" Sesshomaru halted.

Rin turned around and followed his gaze past the games and over to the popcorn machine. She bit her lower lip, watching Kagura intently.

Sesshomaru slipped expertly out of Rin's hold, moving in the direction of Kagura.

"Let the games begin, I suppose…" Rin exhaled a soft sigh, watching as Sesshomaru made a b-line for Kagura. She wrapped her arms loosely around herself before turning around and focusing her attention on the man singing.

______________________________________________________o.o____________________________________________________________

Kagura smiled at the vendor, turning just in time to see Sesshomaru approaching.

"Hey." He stated, stopping in front of her.

"Hey yourself."

They stood in silence, glancing nervously around.

"So… Where's Rin?" Kagura moved slightly to the side, hopping to keep out of the way of running children.

"Over by the stage- she likes this group…" _I think… _He stated nodding slightly towards the stage.

"Oh, I-" Kagura was cut off as a mother rushed by, running after her child.

"I'm so sorry- Ino please darling, wait for momma!" Kagura watched in delight a moment before focusing back on Sesshomaru.

"You what?" He asked, studying her.

"I just- I don't know… I'm just surprised, that's all."

Sesshomaru blinked at the sudden confession, his body suddenly rushing with adrenaline. "Surprised about?"

"Your engagement, to Rin, Sesshomaru. I mean… honestly, I had no idea. I mean I thought- well I mean…" Kagura exhaled a shaky breath, hoping to calm her nerves as she focused her gaze on the ground. "I just thought… That house- I mean… you were so sure and then… I- I wanted to say yes- well. I still do it's just- I don't know what to say anymore…" She chuckled, her cheeks darkening.

Sesshomaru could hardly breathe. She wanted to be his. _Stick to the plan. _"Kagura. I know what you're trying to say."

She looked up at him, dodging around children who ran past. "Y-You do?"

He nodded. "Yes. You want a family, a house, a husband that would die for you…"

Kagura nodded, clutching onto her popcorn bag.

"Someone to love you," Sesshomaru took a tentative step towards Kagura, searching her expression "cherishes you, hold you. You want something great, something exciting,- something that makes you happy…" He stopped suddenly, turning to look back at Rin- whom he could not find- before settling his gaze on Kagura. "Something like what Rin and I have."

Kagura's heart stopped and sank to her toes. It took a lot of effort for her not to drop her bag of popcorn.

Sesshomaru watched closely as her expression changed from hope to surprise to pain and finally plain blankness. He curled his hands into fist, resisting the urge to reach out to her and hold her.

She looked so frail, so vulnerable.

"I have to get back to Rin now; I'll see you around alright." Without waiting for a reply, Sesshomaru turned around and jogged over to the place where he had left Rin.

Kagura suddenly blinked, her eyes following Sesshomaru.

____________________________________________________________o.o______________________________________________________

Rin giggled happily, placing another handful of oats in the young girls' hand. "Be careful sweetie." The girl nodded excitedly, offering the treats to the baby sheep. She squealed happily as the animal nibbled at her palm.

Smiling, Rin turned around in the circle that had suddenly formed, placing small batches of oats in small hands. "Careful alright."

Spotting Sesshomaru, Rin offered him a small smile before slowly slipping out of the group of children and moving over to the gate.

"Cuties huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded, glancing from the kids to Rin, who was brushing dirt off her hands. "Kagura's here."

"I saw." Her comment was stiff and blunt. She opened the gate and slipped out, standing in front of Sesshomaru. "Let's begin?"

He nodded, taking her hand in his and moving over to the games.

_______________________________________________________o.o________________________________________________________

Kagura glanced over at Sesshomaru and Rin, hand in hand, smiling at one another. She watched as Rin pulled Sesshomaru over to a shooting game. He shot the ducks three times in a row, winning Rin a stuffed frog.

Kagura frowned in deep dislike as she watched Rin slip her arms around Sesshomaru's torso as they moved further down the row of games. Rin talking up a storm, nuzzled gently against Sesshomaru's chest. _He never did that for ME, _Kagura sighed. Standing up, she found herself following them at a good distance. Each time Rin glanced behind them, Kagura suddenly found the balloons interesting, or the fishpond; or whatever she was by suddenly caught her attention.

"…Sstooop!"

Kagura turned just in time to see Rin ducking away from Sesshomaru, who had his arms wrapped around her small waist and was attempting to kiss Rin. Rin giggled flirtatiously as she batted lightly at Sesshomaru's arm. "That was not the deal!" She squealed once more pressing her face to the crock of his neck. Sesshomaru chuckled softly, his arms tightening around Rin. They stayed that way a moment, rocking gently.

Kagura continued to stare, her mind drifting…

_She sighed contently as he kissed her neck. Moving away from him, swaying her hips slightly, she giggled when she heard his voice._

_"Kagura…" He spoke softly, grabbing on to her sleeve. She tipped her head back some, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing against her._

_"Sesshomaru sttoooop."_

Kagura jumped at the sudden dinging sound. Looking around she spotted Rin clapping happily as she and Sesshomaru watched the bell ding once more. _He's strong too?_

She watched in despair as Rin jumped into Sesshomaru's hand. He held on to her, tipping her chin up lightly with his thumb, and gently resting his lips against her own.

Turning swiftly, moving around people, Kagura rushed to the parking lot. Pulling out her car keys, she quickly got into her car and drove off; struggling to keep her tears at bay.

__________________________________________________________o~o_______________________________________________________

Well???? It was a long wait, I know and I'm sorry but finals were coming and I had to study and get those grades up and- well. Here's chapter ten. =33 Tell me what you think!!

Review please...

-Triz'-


	12. Chapter Eleven: Little Liar

**Chapter 11: Little Liar**

Her breath hitched in her throat. Eyes widening, she stared incredulously at the demon that approached her.

It has been weeks since they had last spoken and when Kagura had opened her door, coming face to face with Sesshomaru, she was dumbstruck.

"S-Sesshomaru wh-wha-?" That was all she could mutter before he corned her against a wall, resting his hands on either side of her head. He sighed, speaking for the first time since entering her house. "Kagura..."

"Sesshomaru…"

"I just… needed to see you."

Kagura pressed her hand against the wall behind her, struggling to keep herself from falling to the ground. "Se-Sesshomaru I-I-" But Sesshomaru cut her off by raising his hand and lightly brushing his knuckles along her cheek before leaning forward and pressing his nose to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder; inhaling her familiar scent.

Hoping to urge him on, Kagura arched against him, eyes fluttering close as she exhaled a sigh, her hands working through his hair. "But…Rin.." It was more a question then a statement and Sesshomaru had to hide his smile.

"Rin Who?"

"But I-I t-thought..." Kagura sighed once more leaning into Sesshomaru's embrace. He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wrong."

"S-Sesshoma-maru?"

They both froze, hearts plummeting to their toes.

Kagura was the first to react. She pushed Sesshomaru away, all color draining from her face as she focused her gaze on the petite female at her front door. "Rin-"

"Sesshomaru… what's..."

"Rin, please, let me explain." Kagura said with great difficulty while she pushed away from the wall, making her way towards Rin who in turn took a tentative step back, causing Kagura to halt and stare wide-eyed at the young woman.

"Rin…"

Brown eyes clouding over with tears, Rin focused her attention on Sesshomaru who had said her name; her hand moving to cover her quierving lips. "Sesshomaru.. I thought..."

"Rin… It's not-" Sesshomaru tried, reaching a hand out as he took a step but Rin cut him off.

"Yes it is!" She screeched, her hands now at her sides were tight fists.

Kagura jumped at the sudden venom dripping from sweet Rin's mouth. "Rin.."

"It is! And I knew it. I knew something was still going on. When you ran to her at the carnival two weeks ago. I knew it."

Sesshomaru tried again, stopping beside Kagura before speaking "Rin, no it's not-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!! Just. Shut. Up." Kagura jerked, looking up hopelessly at Sesshomaru. Rin only continued, tears flowing. "God, I was so stupid. I kept telling myself, 'He is interested in you now, Rin, and he cares for you.' What a fucking joke. Load of bullshit, that's what it was. I'm such an idiot."

"It's not Rin!" Sesshomaru pushed past Kagura, taking Rin's hand.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru." She tugged her hand away. "Don't _lie _to me." Rin choked on a sob as she pressed her palms together, tipping her head down, and raising her hands up in prayer to Sesshomaru. "Please, don't lie. I heard what you said. You said you love her, Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru could only open and close his mouth, his heart pounding. "Rin..."

Dropping her hands, Rin focused narrowed eyes on Kagura who visibly flinched. "Close you fucking front door next time." And with that said, Rin turned on her heels and ran out, sprinting down the street.

"Rin, wait, please!" Without a second thought, Sesshomaru hurried after Rin, calling her name.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura muttered, watching him run.

__________________________________________________________o.o________________________________________________________

When she was a good distance away from Kagura's house, Rin stopped running, wiping the tears from her face. Turning, she watched Sesshomaru a moment before he stopped fully in front of her, frowning.

"Do not scare me like that." He simply stated, his frown seeming permanent. "But other then that... very nice.

"Thank you my kind sir." Rin giggled, pulling her hair into a high bun.

"You are quite the liar." Sesshomaru stated, tucking his hands in his pants pocket.

Rin flinched at the name, but merely cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru, you need to know when to reel her in. If you want your girl- this is how it has to be."

"Right, right." He only nodded, watching her curiously.

"Come, buy me ice-cream."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because ice-cream is delicious?" Hooking her arm around his, smiling, she tugged him down the busy street and into a small ice-cream shop; moving to the counter where a teenage boy stood. "Hi! Two mint-chocolate cones please." When given her choices, she turned to Sesshomaru, tipping her head towards the cashier.

Sesshomaru sighed, paying the boy."Thank you, sir." the boy said. Sesshomaru nodded before quietly following Rin outside.

She handed his ice-cream cone, licking happily at hers.

"Come on then, we're going home." Sesshomaru moved forward, one hanc tucked in his pocket while the other held his cone which he licked every now and then, knowing she would follow.

"Party pooper." She murmured, walking after him.

"Little liar."

________________________________________________________o~o_________________________________________________________

**Oh my Lord, you guys, do you hate me???! Ugh! I feel so horrible. It took me sooo looooong! I have no clue why, just being lazy, I guess- and I apologize for that. Honestly.**

**Geez..**

**But uhm, all that aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. =))**

**Review Please! 333 And I'm SO SORRY!!**

**- Triz'-**


End file.
